1226
Flora goes to see Gabriel as he waits for her with a knife. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the world of Parallel Time. On this night, Melanie Collins, an adopted member of the family, has been given some news of a disturbing and startling nature, concerning her own origins. She has heard it from the man she has fallen in love with, Kendrick Young. Kendrick intends to keep investigating until he learns the whole truth about Melanie's past. He is unaware that shortly he will discover Melanie's most frightening secret. Kendrick sees Melanie in her “mad” state and demands Julia to tell him what is wrong with her. Act I Julia calms Melanie down and takes her to her room. She later returns to the drawing room, where Kendrick is still waiting. Julia confesses to him that Melanie often “becomes someone else” at random as a result of an accident ten years ago. She does, however, lie to Kendrick regarding how her condition started, by saying Justin suffered a stroke and Melanie became distraught afterwards. Kendrick doesn’t fully believe Julia’s story, and instead thinks she is under a spell or a curse. Julia denies it and orders him to leave the house, but Melanie returns, now in her normal state. A shocked Kendrick brushes by her and leaves the house. Act II Julia reveals to Melanie that she had another attack. Melanie breaks down in tears and confesses that she is in love with Kendrick. Julia unsuccessfully tries to dissuade Melanie from furthering her relationship with him. Melanie leaves to go find Kendrick, and tell him how she feels about him. After Melanie leaves, Julia meets with Flora in the foyer, and she explains everything that has happened. Flora decides to get Quentin to go find Melanie before she gets to Kendrick. Meanwhile, Melanie is walking in the woods, and she comes across Gabriel. Act III Gabriel appears to be sane, but pleads with Melanie to help him. Melanie offers to take him back to Collinwood, but the thought frightens Gabriel and he refuses. He gives Melanie a letter and asks her to deliver it to Flora. Back at Collinwood, Flora and Julia contemplate on how to get rid of Kendrick. While they can’t come up with any new ideas, they are hopeful that his witnessing of Melanie’s condition will discourage him from returning to Collinwood. Later, Melanie returns to Collinwood and tells Julia and Flora that she saw Gabriel in the woods. Act IV Melanie gives Flora the letter, in which Gabriel explains he is lonely and confused, and asks Flora to meet him at the gazebo at midnight. Flora decides to meet with him, and Julia tries to talk her out of it, fearing Gabriel could try to harm her. After Melanie explains her meeting with Gabriel, Flora says it’s a risk she is willing to take, and makes both of them promise they will not tell Quentin of her impending rendezvous. At midnight, Flora arrives at the gazebo, and Gabriel sneaks up on her shortly thereafter. Flora comments on how tired Gabriel looks, and says she wants to help him. She walks toward him, not knowing that he is holding a knife behind his back. Memorable quotes : Kendrick: I know the other Melanie, the real one, the one I care about. I will decide whether the situation is impossible or not. ---- : Kendrick: Could Melanie be under some kind of a curse? : Julia: (laughs) I believe such things happen only in fiction. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Flora Collins (PT) * Nancy Barrett as Melanie Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Collins * John Karlen as Kendrick Young * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins (PT) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1229. * Final time an episode is narrated by Christopher Pennock. * This is the final instance of the opening narration stating that the events are taking place in Parallel Time. * Closing credits scene: Main entrance in Collinwood foyer. Story * Melanie has been insane for ten years. When it happens her whole personality changes and she becomes someone else. * TIMELINE: 10:30pm: Julia returns to Kendrick. Gabriel wants to meet Flora at midnight. Bloopers and continuity errors Category:Dark Shadows episodes